Naruto's Rap Song : Go NINJA
by Stanlley Cadet
Summary: A song parody of Lil Wayne's song, Go DJ. I thought of doing this while watching a Naruto marathon on cartoon network and playing MC3: Dub Edition Remix at the same time. I'm so weird! Anyways,enjoy!Rated T for some curse words.


* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first Naruto fanfiction parody, so don't be a half ass and say it's lame!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or show. **

** Parody of "Go D.J." by Lil Wayne**

* * *

Naruto's New Rap Song: "Go NINJA"

It was a fine day in Konoha. Naruto was running over to Sasuke's house with a cd in his hand. He got to Sasuke's house and yelled out, "Sasuke?! Are you here?"  
"I'm right next next to you, ass." Sasuke was on his couch relaxing. "Oh man. You wont believe what I did with Shikamaru last night at that studio." Naruto said in excitement. He turned on Sasuke's stereo and DVD/CD player and inserted the disc.  
As soon as Sasuke heard it, he asked "Isn't this the song, 'Go D.J.' by Lil Wayne?"  
"I added a little twist to it." Naruto said, grinning with glee.

_[Shikamaru Nara talking  
Yea, yea, yea Grown up kunoichi, in between, ranked missions  
Right about now its yo boy, ya heard, back again DJ Nara  
Fre Fresh Err Fresh Fre Fresh Err Fresh Fre Fresh Err Fresh  
Fre Fresh Err Fresh_

_Go NINJA, that's my NINJA  
Go NINJA, that's my NINJA  
Go NINJA, that's my NINJA  
Go NINJA, yea  
With Naruto, step up to the mic dude do watcha do_

_[Naruto Uzumaki talking  
Ladies and gentlemen, what you have here is brought to you  
Courtesy of the young man Uzumaki and the great man Nara  
So what I want yall out there to do for me is say this_

_[Hook  
Say go NINJA, cuz that's my NINJA  
Say go NINJA, cuz that's my NINJA  
Say go NINJA, cuz that's my NINJA  
Say go NINJA, cuz that's my cuz that's my_

_[Naruto  
Heard of one on one, the hottest ninja under the sun  
I come from under the kunai, bustin a kunai  
Or come from under your garments, yo chest and your arm hit  
Bam, one to the head now you know he's dead  
Now you know I play it, like a pro in the game  
Naw better a Hokage a hall of fame  
I got that medicine, I'm better than all the names  
Ay its Konoha City man a lawless game  
Put some chakra on this track, Fresh for all these flames  
Wear a headband when you bang it man and guard yo brain  
Cuz the flow is spasmatic what they call insane (manic laughter)  
That aint even a homeboy's aim I get dough boy  
And you already know that pimpin  
21 how I'm livin come on show that Bentley  
Stun like a pause so you know that's in me  
Jiraiya's my mentor so don't go there with me_

_[Hook  
[Repeat X2  
Look on your telescope  
Try and see me, I dare you  
Let's go_

_[Naruto  
I move through trees like the Coupe thru traffic  
Rush hour like a GT but some branches are absent  
Your girl's present as the wind keeps blastin  
And she keep askin how it cut if its plastic  
I tell her you see if ya boy run up, she said back and cut the City back  
up, uh huh fa sho  
If they stopped they oughta step their authority up  
Before they step to a ninja's heir, I got ninja gear  
You dudes never harmin here, 1-2 punch and my opponent is done, I'm done talking  
And I aint just begun, I been runnin this city like Diddy ya chump  
I fly by ya in a foreign whip, on the throttle wit a model bony bh  
Paraphony tips, she's flat chested but beautiful down to her behind  
Well here we go so hold on to mine, uh lets go_

_[Naruto talking  
Hold on let me hit that  
So go, so go  
This is, this is, this is  
This is, this is, This is Konoha City!_

_[Hook X1_

_[Naruto  
Sasuke, put those cowards in the trash can  
Leave em outside of your door cause I'm your trash man  
I'm steady lightin another hash and ridin in my jag  
You will need a gas mask man  
You dumb snakes better stop hidin in the grass  
Sooner or later I'll cut it and knock the blades in yo pants  
You homo ninjas getting fked in the ass  
While the real ninja here is getting paid in advance  
I'm busy on my tizzy I'ma bonafide hustler  
Play me or play wit me then I'm goin to kill your mother  
Ninjas wanna eat cuz they don't have time man  
But ninjas wanna leave when you say you out of ramen  
So I'ma walk into this ramen bar alone, walking out  
Leavin behind just residue and bones  
In your residence with kunais to your dome  
Like where the fk you holdin the dough, i'll slit your throat_

_This, this, this, this, this, this, this, this, this, this, this, this, This is Konoha City_

_[Hook X1  
I'm the next Hokage, believe it!(echo)  
Go DJ, DJ,  
Song Ends_

After the song was over, Sasuke stood with his jaw to the floor in amazement. He opened the disc tray and held up the cd for a few seconds.

"What? What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stopped long enough to ask, "How much for the CD?!"

The End


End file.
